I Offer You My Blood
by linky2
Summary: Trapped within the darkness of his mind he tries to escape, to save the ones he loves. No matter the pain. Harry makes the ultimate sacrifice to save his loved ones. One Shot


I Offer You My Blood

I don't own Harry Potter.

Darkness filled the void. He looked around, desperately trying to find a way out. His hands gripped the sides of his head in an attempt to escape the darkness that was his mind. Pain ripped through his temple, he arched his head back and screamed. Slowly the pain subsided. Carefully he moved his arms fully extending them. He lowered his head and smirked. He could feel the power filling his body. The pain came back but he welcomed it; he needed it. He swiftly brought his hands together in front of his body. His finger nails digging into the skin of his palm, drawing blood. He opened both palms to see the marks of blood on both hands. He joined his hands together and spoke. "I offer you my blood, to save the ones I love" he repeated the phrase until the blood had crusted. The man smiled, suddenly the power left him and blackness overtook his site.

That was how Remus found Harry the next morning, coming to pick him up to take him to head quarters. Striped to the waist, lying passed out on the floor with his hands joined together. He gasped before running to Harry's side, trying to wake him.

Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on a bed in a small room in head quarters. They sat in silence as they had done many times this summer. Hermione felt the silent tears fall down her face. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. Her tears smudged onto her cheek. Ron however shed no tears, his face a mask, staring at the blank wall. No letters had come from Harry all summer. Not only had they received no letters from Harry but all their letters had been returned unopened. The order had finally allowed Remus to check on Harry. He should be well on his way back by now.

The light suddenly went out. The door slammed shut and locked itself. Both Ron and Hermione's bodies went rigid. They screamed in pain. Blood dripped from their palms as they were forced together. The pain stopped. Ron looked down at his hands. A faint blue light surrounded his hands. He didn't know what it was but he was just too tired to think about it. Darkness soon clouded his vision. He closed his eyes.

POV Change

"Harry, Harry. Can you hear me?"

He shook Harry's shoulders lightly, not getting any response. He took a hold of Harry's arm with one of his hands and with the other grabbed the closed trunk and shoved it between his knees. He took out a port key from inside his robes and spoke.

"Light"

Remus felt a tug from the back of his naval as he traveled from Privet Drive to Grimmauld Place. He landed in the main entrance hall. The painting of Mrs. Black screamed at them. Something about them being mudblood lovers but Remus didn't have time for her. He muttered a silencing charm. He looked back and realized that it had worked. It was the first thing that had shut her up. He shook his head, he had more important things to do now.

"Someone, I need help!" Remus yelled.

Molly Weasley came running down the hall, when she saw Harry she gasped.

"What happened to him? He looks just like Ron and Hermione."

"No time for answers, he needs help."

"We'll put him into a bed. Follow me."

Remus muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" and followed Molly into a large bedroom that held three beds, Ron and Hermione took two of these beds. Remus levitated Harry onto the third bed.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Molly.

"I really don't know," replied Remus.

POV Change

The empty blackness surrounded him, he fought to free himself from the dark. He needed to know if he saved them. Slowly the blackness faded away to a bright white light. As he came to, he realized it was the white coloured walls that he had seen. There was no light. The white burnt his eyes. It took him what felt like hours to adjust to the lights. With great a great effort he turned his head to the side. In a bed that he assumed was much like his was his friend Ron, chest rising gently with shallow breathing. Moving his to the other he saw his other friend in the same condition. A smile graced his face.

He had saved them. No power of earth could harm them, only the slow grip of age that settled down onto everyone's shoulders. Voldemort could never touch a hair on their heads. He, like his mother had given himself up to protect another. He could die peacefully now.

The boy who lived died peacefully in his sleep, a smile on his face. As he passed from this place, the bodies on either side of him bolted up, gasping for breath. They saw their friend and cried out, they knew he was gone. Instead of feeling empty, they felt warm and safe. They knew Harry had protected them. They hugged each other, they would live for Harry.

Authors Note:

I started this story about two years ago, my views about what has happened in the series and where it should go have changed. This was meant to have been a longer story. I would never have finish it. Instead I changed a few things and turned the story into a OneShot. I used some of the imagery from 'The Crow' for the ritual that Harry performs. This is no way meant to be a cross over, nor have I 'stolen' anything. I hope that some of my old readers read this and enjoy the ending. To the new readers, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
